


prompt to serve

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: Doctor/Nurse, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine





	prompt to serve

"Scalpel." Amber puts her hand out, her fingers curled slightly upwards. The cool weight of the tool doesn't come, and she spins around. "Really, Blondie, could you pay any less attention?" The facade drops quickly, and Amber is Amber again, though still incredibly dashing (if she does say so) in glasses and suspenders.

"Forgive me if I don't get all wet and wild over taking orders from you." Blondie smiles and tilts her head, setting her nurse's cap at a dangerous angle.

"I'm sorry you don't understand the gravity of the situation." And just like that, Amber is the doctor again, a pillow in the barracks a far-less-wiggly stand in for Sweet Pea. 

"Pretty sure you're the one who is taking _gravity_ a little too seriously." Blondie steps closer and snaps Amber's suspenders from behind.

Sure enough, it riles her. Hard.

A flurry of movement, and Blondie is on her back on the bed, blinking up at Amber with that insistent smile on her face. Amber, on the other hand, stays in character. Without preamble, she separates Blondie's legs and moves her hand between, palm flat against her friend's damp panties, the nurse's uniform parting easily.

Blondie shifts, swallows, but doesn't say a word.

"When I say scalpel, I need a scalpel." Amber works her finger under the edge of the fabric, watching Blondie's face carefully as she enters her.

Blondie bites her lip inside of her mouth, and doesn't say a thing.

As quickly as she was inside of Blondie, she's out. Amber makes sure to get her attention this time with a forceful smack to the cunt. "Oh!" Blondie yelps before recovering with a shaky breath and shutting her mouth once again.

"Up." Amber says, and when Blondie scrambles to her feet, leaving the crisp, white, dress rumpled around her hips, Amber smiles. Amber clears the bedside table with a forceful swipe of her hand, hears the scalpel clattering on the floor. Placing her hand forcefully on the center of Blondie's back, she moves the nurse to the table, bends her forward, where Blondie gasps and drops her hands onto the surface, palms spread.

"There are benefits to following orders," Amber says, taking in a full breath as she steps flush with Blondie's backside, working her fingers between them, once more and thrusts, roughly if not for how wet and pliant Blondie is, whimpering a little, before her.

"Whatever you say, doctor," Blondie answers belatedly, and Amber hears the smile in her voice.


End file.
